


You matter

by rabesgoodeday



Series: Foxxay one shots [2]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Dumb lesbian witches, F/F, Fluff, tumblr prompts from noa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday
Summary: Prompt: “I love you. You are what matters to me.”
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Series: Foxxay one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You matter

Misty’s return had come as a shock to everyone, especially to Cordelia.

“You're the supreme aren't ya miss cordelia” Misty said as soon as Mallory left them alone. 

“I i guess you were right huh,” Cordelia said laughing through her tears “i’m so sorry misty, I never should have forced you to take the test i’m so sorry” 

“None of that delia, none of that tonight” Misty said leading cordelia to the living room

It had been months since Misty had come back, both witches too scared to admit their feelings for each other, everyone around them knew it.

“Swampy, just go ask her out, she’s going to say yes” Madison said sitting in the kitchen with Misty. “she’s got a stick up her ass and fucking you might loosen the stickup just a little bit” 

“Madison PLEASE, we don’t even know if she likes me like that, and she’s busy being the supreme she’s got more things to worry about than me” 

“Whatever, but when you fuck please buy me a drink swampy” Madison said rolling her eyes and walking out.

“What was that all about?” Cordelia said walking into the kitchen. 

“Madison getting into business she shouldn’t be in, but what else is new?” Misty said laughing into her cup of tea. 

“Sounds about right,” Cordelia said, blushing lightly at Misty, “Bagels?” she questioned 

“Ya are too sweet delia, please i’d love one” Misty said. 

Cordelia fixed up their breakfast, two bagels with cream cheese, nothing hard to make but Misty appreciated it. 

“Thank you Miss 'Delia,” Misty said as she took a bite of her bagel, “Ya got any plans today?” 

“Darling chew, then talk I don't need you choking” Cordelia said with a wink, “to answer your question yes, paper work and meetings all day, unfortunately yes, I am basically married to my work unfortunately, why?”

Mistys smile dropped, “Nothin’ it was dumb I was gonna see if ya wanted to go to the park but I know how being the supreme is,” Misty got up, “thank ya for the bagel ma’am” and with that Misty fled the kitchen.

Cordelia sat confused and went to the only person she knew who could have pissed off Misty. 

“Madison what the hell did you say to Misty?” Cordelia said walking into Madison’s room, “she's all upset now, what the hell did you say to her” she said getting in Madison’s face 

“Woah woah calm down Cordi I didn’t do anything, what happened?” Madison said getting up off of her bed.

“She asked me about my day and she got all upset and ran out of the kitchen. What did you say to her?” 

“No, no,no Cords, what did you say to her?” Madison said in retort.

“I told her I was married to my work and busy all day with paperwork.” Cordelia said casually. 

“You two are the dumbest lesbians I've ever known” Madison said, shaking her head and sitting back down on her bed. 

“what?” Cordelia asked, confuse looking down at Madison. 

“Let me spell it out for ya Cordi” madison said “SHE LIKES YOU. she likes you and said that you're too busy for her anyways so it doesn’t matter if you like her back, which you do.” Madison said.

“Is it obvious that I like her? usually i’m more subtle with stuff like this” Cordelia said shyly.

“Yes, now go figure out how to fix this, I can’t do it all for you guys” Madison said getting up and walking away.

After her conversation with Madison she got an idea, and Cordelia went and cancelled all of her meetings for the day and put the paperwork in her desk drawer for another day.

“Hey have any of you girls seen misty?” Cordelia asked walking into the kitchen.

“Ya girls in the green house, please don’t finger bang on any of the tables please, I teach out there sometimes” Queenie said laughing. Cordelia nodded ducking her head blushing, her girls knew her better than anyone.

Walking out into the greenhouse, Cordelia was overwhelmed with the amount of misty she felt. Stepping into the greenhouse, Misty's magic overtook her and drew her in. 

Wait a minute baby, stay with my a while  
Said you give me love but ya never told me bout the fire 

Misty sang along with the opening of the song, her visitor unknown to her as Cordelia watched with love in her eyes. 

“Stevie has nothing on you Misty” Cordelia said, leaning on the door frame admiring Misty. 

“Oh shit delia I didn’t see ya there” Misty said jumping slightly turning the music down. “I thought you had meetings today?” 

“I cancelled them all, let’s go to the park,” Cordelia said, holding her hand out for Misty to take.

“Aww shucks you didn’t have to do all that for me delia” Misty said blushing as she intertwined her fingers with Cordelias. 

They walked hand in hand to the park near the academy in comfortable silence, every so often Misty could catch Cordelia looking at her and she’d bump their shoulders together giggling. 

Sitting down on a nearby bench, Cordelia snapped her fingers and a basket and blanket appeared.

“What’s all this ‘delia?” Misty asked as she looked into the basket.

“I thought we’d have a little lunch um day together” Cordelia said, fumbling over her words. 

“Oh thank you, Delia, I love this” Misty said, throwing her arms around Cordelia's neck and kissing her cheek lightly. 

Throughout lunch they talked about nothing and everything. The sun started to set and Misty had her head in Cordelia's lap as she ran her fingers through the wild blond curls. With her eyes still closed, Misty asked, 

“Why'd ya cancelled all your meetins for me today? Not that i’m not grateful I just know how important work is for you.” 

Cordelia's hands froze in Misty's hair, “I just know how much you wanted to spend time with me and I just missed seeing you” she said softly. 

Misty sat up abruptly and kissed her soft and hard all at the same time. “I love ya delia, I don’t know if you feel the same but it was killing me but I know your work is super important to you and I didn’t wanna stand in the way of tha-“ Misty was cut off by cordelia kissing her again softly 

“I love you. You are what matters to me.” Cordelia said softy.

They kissed and walked home hand in hand smiling the whole way back. They walked in the door and Cordelia pulled Misty down to kiss her softly

“I love you and I’m sorry in advance for my working habits, but I want to be with you” Cordelia said kissing her again. Misty nodded in reply and kissed her back. As they turned to head up stairs they looked to see Madison sittin on the couch with a smile on her face.

“You owe me a drink swampy”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt
> 
> also might make a fluffy/Smutty pt2 if anyone wants it


End file.
